


The price of what you most desire

by Jilted_Muse (Shadecat)



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Merlin (BBC)
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadecat/pseuds/Jilted_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has to enter the Goblin Kingdom to get back something that was taken from him, but will he discover what it is he wants the most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The price of what you most desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written as my first real AU attempt. Thought of because the idea of Arthur as Jareth and Merlin as Sarah was eating my brain. Also, I mostly just did the end scene, because I really wanted to have Arthur/Jareth saying the lyrics to As the world falls down and Within you to Merlin, trying to entice him to stay. I think I pulled it off. This will most likely be followed by a full Labyrinth/Merlin crossover - including the supporting cast of Merlin as his companions. There will be much crack, nudity and general revelry involved.

Merlin crawled through the crevice, jagged bits of rock catching on his tunic and tearing it. He cursed and reached down to press at a scrape with his fingers, bringing them to his mouth to taste the tang of blood. "Bloody mountain with its bloody caves and bloody sharp rocks." He continued to crawl towards the haze of light that shone from around the curve ahead. "I wouldn't _be_ bleeding like a stuck pig if it weren't for the stupid, bloody Goblin King." Merlin muttered to himself as he moved slowly forward.

Which was true – partly. The Goblin King had crept into Merlin's village and stolen one of its children, hoping to keep it to add to his hoard of goblins. Sadly, for the Goblin King, he had the unfortunate luck to have stolen Myrtle – the most vicious and evil-tempered child ever to have been created in all the realms. Even Myrtle's parents were afraid of their vitriolic daughter; a sad fact since she was a mere two years of age. The village had secretly rejoiced that the matter of what to do with such a nasty, mean-spirited girl had been taken out of their hands. The rejoicing was brought to a grinding halt when the child in question stumbled angrily back into the village three days later, a scowl blazing on her face.

It seems as though the girl had been too mean for even the goblins. They had been held hostage by her whims for three full days before the Goblin King had put his foot down and declared her unfit for his kingdom and had ordered her returned to the world of mortals. This would have been fine and dandy except he hadn't let her gather her things before evicting her. Of course, 'her things' were really 'the things of the other village children that she had stolen, evil bint that she was'. One of these things was a very small crystal orb that had been made into a pendant for Merlin. His mother said it had belonged to his father; therefore it was extremely important to Merlin. He had been devastated when Myrtle had found it and proclaimed it "MINE!", but he had held out the hope that she would tire of it eventually - as she did all her pilfered items - and he could get it back. He had learned from Will's attempt to steal back his hand-made flute from Myrtle that it was best to wait. Myrtle had shrieked loud enough to cause Will to lose the hearing in his ear for a week, then she had taken the flute and broken it in half before throwing it in the fire pit; a sneer crossing her pudgy face. Will had cried, but Merlin had sworn he wouldn't tell anyone. The point _was_, Myrtle had stolen his orb and had it with her when she was evicted from the goblin kingdom; meaning that if Merlin wanted it back, he'd have to go in and get it himself.

Which he'd done. He'd been met at the entrance by an impressive looking blond man with a mane of wild hair and extremely tight leggings. Merlin had gaped at the bulge in his trousers; half of him hoping that it was due to a codpiece, the other half fervently praying that it wasn't. One should note that Merlin was what impolite society called a 'bender'. Meaning he liked blokes. And boy, oh boy, was _this_ a bloke. "What do you think you're doing, mortal?" A haughty look had accompanied the question.

"I'm looking for my pendant. Myrtle had it when you took her. It's mine and I want it back." Merlin managed to tear his eyes away from the prominent bulge long enough to meet the man's eyes. Merlin noticed they were a light shade of blue.

They narrowed as the man gave Merlin a slow onceover. "Well, if it's in _my_ kingdom, that would make it _mine_ now, wouldn't it?"

Merlin ground his teeth and glared. "_No_. That would make it _mine_, only it's currently _in_ your kingdom."

"You're rather impertinent, aren't you, _boy_?" The eyes darkened.

"My _name_ is Merlin, and you're a bit of a prat, aren't you, whoever you are."

A sharp laugh burst from the man's throat. He stalked over to Merlin, stepping very into his personal space. "You can call me 'My Lord', or 'Your Highness'. You're fortunate enough to be in the presence of the King of the Goblins."

Merlin tried not to look impressed or to react to the proximity of the king. "Is that what they called you at birth, then? King of the Goblins?"

The Goblin King blinked before giving Merlin a lazy smile. "Arthur," he whispered into Merlin's ear, causing Merlin to startle at the realisation of how close he'd come, "I think I'd like it if you called me Arthur."

Merlin swallowed. "I think I'd like it if you stepped back," he breathed.

"I think you're lying." Merlin could feel the heat of Arthur's breath on his neck. He felt a brush of Arthur's velvet-clad fingers as they moved a curl of hair from Merlin's ear and he valiantly repressed a whimper. He failed. Arthur chuckled.

Stepping back, Merlin turned to face Arthur, face flaming. "I'm oh-so-pleased you're enjoying yourself, _Your Majesty_, but I came here for something and I don't intend to leave until I have it."

Arthur continued to smile a wicked smile, refusing to allow Merlin the comfort of his own space. "Out of curiosity, what _is_ this object that you're willing to put yourself in peril for." Arthur dragged his eyes down Merlin's chest.

Merlin fought the urge to cover his groin, even though he was wearing trousers. "A pendant. A crystal orb pendant. It was my fathers."

Arthur's eyes snapped back up to Merlin's face, gaze thoughtful now. He cocked his head to the side as he thought. "I believe I know the object in question. Pretty little bauble."

"Yes, well, it's _my_ pretty little bauble and I'd be very grateful if you'd let me have it back."

Merlin almost shuddered at the look that came over Arthur's face. "_How_ grateful would you be, Merlin..." Arthur's tongue flicked out to wet his lips.

Merlin mimicked the movement. "Very..." He was surprised at how husky his voice had become. He blinked and took another step back, ignoring the triumphant smirk on Arthur's face.

"I think I'd like to see you being _very_ grateful." Arthur turned, heading towards a gnarled and bare tree. Merlin told himself he was most certainly _not_ ogling an arse that looked like it was made for biting and groping. No. Not at all. He certainly wasn't imagining what that arse would look like if he peeled those impossibly tight trousers down... Merlin fidgeted and glared down at his crotch.

"So does that mean you'll give it to me?" Merlin asked, hopefully.

A dark and wicked gleam entered Arthur's eyes. "Oh yes, Merlin. I fully intend to give it to you..." He licked his lips again. "But I'll need proof of your desire for this pendant. Work your way through my labyrinth and enter the halls of my castle and I shall give you what you want..." Arthur held a crystal globe in his hand. Merlin could see an image of his pendant in it before Arthur began gliding it over his fingers. "And to be fair, I'll give you thirteen hours to do so."

A clock appeared before Merlin, the hands moving quickly until they were both on a crooked '13'. Merlin watched as the smaller hand began moving backwards, ticking down his allotted time. "And what if I don't make it to your castle in thirteen hours."

Arthur's grin widened. "Then your pretty bauble will belong to me. As will you." He walked behind the clock. Merlin waited for him to come around it, but he didn't. Moving to the back of the clock, he saw that Arthur had disappeared.

"Well, that's just wonderful," he muttered to himself.

~

So Merlin had entered the labyrinth, frequently being side-tracked and taunted by Arthur and his eye-catching bulge. Every encounter had Arthur wearing a more elaborate costume, each one Merlin was _certain_ was designed to draw attention to Arthur's crotch, arse and chest. All areas that in between cursing Arthur and his stupid bloody labyrinth and staring inappropriately at the highlighted areas, Merlin very much wanted to put his mouth on.

The labyrinth had held the strangest creatures Merlin had ever seen; tiny fuzzy caterpillars that talked, brass door knockers that spoke, blindingly coloured creatures that removed their own body parts. Merlin had been trapped in an oubliette, had been chased by tiny creatures with gnashing teeth on the ends of stick being held by helmed goblins, and had fallen down a pit lined with hands. He was quite certain that the hands that seemed to fondle his arse and groin as he fell had been covered in black velvet.

Arthur had come to him with a peach, a delicious, juicy peach and had offered it to him if he would give up his 'quest' and just be his. Allow Arthur to keep the bauble and Merlin and all would be well. Merlin had knocked the peach out of his hand. "No. I'm going to beat your labyrinth, Arthur. I'll beat it and I'll beat you."

Arthur let a grin curl his lips and was suddenly pressed up against Merlin's back. "But is that _really_ what you want, Merlin? To go back to your village, alone? To _be_ alone and cast aside because of your difference?"

Merlin stiffened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Arthur ran his hands down Merlin's arms, cradling him against his chest. "I know about your magic, Merlin. I can feel it under your skin. I can practically taste it dancing in my mouth. And I know how mortals treat those who are... different," he whispered this into the shell of Merlin's ear.

Merlin told himself he was _not_ allowing himself to sink back into those arms for a moment. "I'm not different; I'm a man like any other."

Arthur chuckled and tightened his arms. "No, Merlin, you are _not_ like any other. I find that to be your greatest appeal. Stay with me, Merlin. There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel, open and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes. "

Merlin's eyes closed as he felt the beat of the heart against his back. "Arthur, I can't..."

"There's such a fooled heart beating so fast in search of new dreams. A love that will last within your heart, I'll place the moon within your heart." Arthur sang softly into his ear.

"I have a home…"

"As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you as the world falls down. They will come to you in need, and then turn from you in spite and fear. I won't. I will be there, always." Arthur's lips brushed his neck.

Merlin brought a hand up to stroke the arms around him. He felt the bulge nudging his arse and the flick of a tongue against his neck. He groaned, and the sound had broken the spell. "No." He shook his head and pulled away. "No, Arthur. I _will_ make it to your castle. I will." Merlin had been trying to convince himself as well.

Arthur's smile seemed wistful. "As you wish, Merlin. When you reach my castle, I will give you what you desire, as promised." He swirled his cloak and disappeared, leaving Merlin standing alone on a path, aroused and confused.

Which brought him to now; crawling through a crack in the base of the castle. Having snuck successfully through the miniature village, he'd avoided notice by using the abilities that Arthur said marked him as 'different'. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to change form – yet – into a snake or something that could more easily traverse the crevice. Merlin continued to mutter to himself. "Make it to my castle and I'll give you what you want…" he mimicked waspishly. "Right, and what if I want to rip your clothes off and have my way with you, oh high and mighty Prat King? How does _that_ sound?" Merlin grumbled as he kept edging along, eyes fastened on the widening opening ahead of him. "Bet you'd like that, you blond, bulgy, pretty-boy prat!"

Upon proclaiming his opinion of Arthur's pratness, Merlin slid the last few feet from the rocky slit – and kept sliding. He'd come out of a crack that was a good twenty feet up an inclined wall. His arse complained at the bumps on the way down. Merlin came to a stop and gingerly got to his feet, blinking in awe at the sight before him. He was in a torch-lined room that looked as though someone had taken a staircase and smashed it to pieces, then thrown them around. Stairs were leading to and from walls and floors and ceilings – most at angles that would be impossible to traverse. Merlin's eyes tried to make sense of the jumble in front of him. He _did_ recognise the form of Arthur, standing in the middle of a circular pattern of stones beside a staircase that jutted off to the right.

"You've made it," Arthur purred.

Merlin walked over and stood a few feet away. "I did. Now give me my pendant." He held out his hand.

Arthur smiled and tsk'd Merlin while he shook his finger. "Manner's, dear Merlin. Where are your manners?"

Merlin gritted his teeth. "May I _please_ have my pendant, Arthur?"

Arthur's smile softened. "Are you certain that's what you _really_ desire, Merlin? Your pendant?" He lifted a foot and placed it on the staircase. "I did promise to give you what you wanted, but are you sure you even know what that is?" Gravity took a vacation as Arthur stepped onto the stairs, his body at a forty-five degree angle from the ground. Merlin gaped as Arthur walked 'up' the stairs.

"Get back here," Merlin spluttered. He lifted a foot and tried to follow Arthur, unsuccessfully. He glared up the stairs before uttering a fluid phrase. This time, his foot held on the staircase and he charged up them after Arthur.

Arthur was across the room and upside down; though his hair and clothing belied that fact. "How you turn my world, you precious thing. You starve and near exhaust me..."

"I turn _your_ world? I'm the one standing here on a slant!" Merlin retorted, uttering another phrase and coasting across the room to where Arthur had just stepped through a darkened doorway in a wall standing alone. He cursed when he looked behind it to see that Arthur had disappeared again.

"Everything I've done, I've done for you. I move the stars for no one." Arthur motioned to Merlin from another free-floating staircase. He held another crystal globe in his hand.

"I didn't _ask_ you to move _anything_ for me," Merlin growled as he ran up another flight of stairs.

Arthur appeared in front of him, globe still in hand. "You've run so long, you've run so far. Your eyes can be so cruel." He reached out a hand and traced Merlin's cheek. "Just as I can be so cruel." Arthur tossed the globe into the void beyond the stairs. Merlin watched as it floated down, bursting as it touched the ground. And there lay his pendant. Arthur arched a brow at Merlin. Merlin grimaced, taking a deep breath and jumping off the landing, aiming for his pendant.

Merlin blinked as he began to float down to his pendant. Then the world seemed to shatter. Staircases disassembled and floated randomly through the room. "Arthur!" Merlin screamed into the darkness. His knees bent as his feet suddenly touched solid ground.

Arthur stood there, a cloak of pure white feathers draping over his shoulders. An equally white tunic was spread open at the chest, displaying a tanned chest. A pair of leggings that looked to be painted on shimmered and drew Merlin's eye again to the prominent bulge, glimmers of light making it seem painted with diamonds. "Merlin," Arthur's mouth let the name roll from his tongue, and Merlin almost felt like he was being tasted; could almost feel that mouth against him.

Merlin mentally shook himself and straightened. "Give me the pendant."

Arthur's smile seemed dark. "Merlin, beware. I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel."

Merlin gaped. "Generous?! What have you done that's generous?"

Arthur's brows furrowed. "Everything! Everything that you wanted, I have done. Do you know what that orb is, Merlin?" The pendant dangled from Arthur's fingers.

Merlin chewed his lip. "It was my father's. It's all I have of him."

"It was a present from the goblins to a special, special man, Merlin. A man who saved our kingdom from being besieged by a dragon. My father gave this to a mortal over a century ago, told him that it would keep a tie between the goblins and whoever of his bloodline had possession of it." Arthur slowly walked while he talked.

"So my great-great-grandfather, or something, helped your father and gave him that pendant?" Merlin frowned. "I've never heard of the goblins having any ties to mortals, other than taking the odd child now and then."

"It's not something we prefer to spread around. We're meant to be fearsome. How fearsome can we appear if we seem to be weak and merciful?" Arthur moved close enough to Merlin as he strolled that Merlin felt the feathers brush his shoulder through a tear in his tunic.

It reminded Merlin of his attraction to the Goblin King and he fought it. "What does any of _that_ have to do with you being generous?"

"I've felt you, Merlin. I didn't know it was you until you entered my kingdom and I could taste your magic, but I've felt you all your life. Through the pendant, I've known everything about you. When that wretched beast of a child stole it, I felt your despair. And it broke me. You wanted the child gone, I took her." Arthur quickened his pace. "You cowered before me. I _was_ frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside-down, and I have done it all for _you_. I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?" He ended facing Merlin, eyes hungry as they took in his face, his body seemingly ready to pounce.

Merlin fought with the dual urges to back away and to press his mouth to the one in front of him. He was tired, sore, frustrated and exasperated. "I didn't _ask_ for you to do anything, you pompous prat! You decided what to do all on your own! You didn't _ask_ me what _I_ wanted. _No one_ ever asks me what I want." Merlin pushed at Arthur.

Arthur stepped back and eyed Merlin. He blinked slowly before asking, "What do _you_ want, Merlin? What is it you want most?"

The weight of those words sunk into Merlin's thin frame. He sunk to his knees, hanging his head. "I don't know," he whispered. Merlin lifted his hands and ran them through his hair. "I don't _know_."

Arthur knelt beside him, a hand on his shoulder. "Stay, Merlin. This can be your home. Just love me, fear me, do as I say and I will be your slave." Arthur lowered his head to press his mouth to Merlin's cheek. "You're not the only one who feels alone."

Merlin's head snapped up. "But... but you're the Goblin King! You've got loads of subjects and whatnot."

Arthur's smile was sad. "All goblins, Merlin. No men. No women. Only me..." Arthur's hand smoothed over Merlin's shoulder and rested on his neck. "I've waited for you. I've wanted you." Arthur's head bent, his eyes locked on Merlin's mouth.

"I'm mortal," was breathed against Arthur's lips.

They curved into a smile. "No, you're not." Arthur brushed his lips gently over Merlin's. "You would have found that out eventually, but you are far from mortal."

Merlin's mind whirled. He _wasn't_ mortal? Was this why he didn't fit in? Not because of his magic, but because he was... he was _what_, exactly? He felt tears prick his eyes. "What am I?"

Arthur's hand lifted to wipe them away as they spilled over. "A man. A warlock. A wild element of nature." Arthur pressed a light kiss to Merlin's mouth. "A beautiful creation I've ached for."

Merlin fell against Arthur, arms winding around his body as he devoured his mouth. His rose onto his knees, pressing himself fully against Arthur, tongue driving past his lips to taste him. "Yes," he whispered into Arthur's mouth, "I'll stay with you, if you want me."

Arthur's arms cradled Merlin to him. "I've always wanted you, Merlin. Since before you were born." Arthur crushed his mouth back over Merlin's, nipping at his lips. "Until the end of the universe, I'll love you always."

Merlin's fingers curled into the soft feathers that coated Arthur's cloak. The feathers moved, spreading under his hands until he was lying on a silky fur blanket on a luxuriously massive bed, Arthur kneeling over him, naked. Merlin looked down and noticed he was _also_ naked. He also noticed that the bulge had apparently been _all_ Arthur. His eyes widened. "Will you teach me how to..." Merlin gestured at their morphed surroundings.

Arthur's eyes crinkled as he laughed. "Anything you want. I'll teach you everything, Merlin."

Merlin brought Arthur's head back down to his. "Later. We apparently have forever. I'd much rather be doing something _else_ right this moment."

Sinking his body down against Merlin's, Arthur sighed happily as Merlin wrapped his legs around him. "As you wish, my love."

~

_And so the goblin kingdom flourished under the rule of Arthur and Merlin. The Goblin King had found his match in the Goblin Wizard – and both were joyful. Merlin was never seen without the pendant around his neck, and sometimes you'd catch him rubbing it while pretending to ignore his king; while the king would arch a sculptured brow and laugh wickedly at what seemed to be nothing. This was invariably followed by an extended absence by both. The goblin court cackled and snickered over it, though none would have wished it any other way. One should note that Myrtle, the girl that had started this whole debacle, perished horribly; having decided to out-bully a grumpy troll with a toothache. The troll won. And so did Merlin and his Goblin King._


End file.
